Albacete Balompié
Rafael Candel | manager = Antonio Gómez | league = Segunda División B | season = 2011–12 | position = Segunda División B, 4th | shirtsupplier = | shirtsponsors = | pattern_la1=_beiramar1011a|pattern_b1=_beiramar1011a|pattern_ra1=_beiramar1011a | leftarm1=FFFFFF|body1=FFFFFF|rightarm1=FFFFFF|shorts1=FFFFFF|socks1=FFFFFF | pattern_la2=_albacete1011a|pattern_b2=_albacete1011a|pattern_ra2=_albacete1011a | leftarm2=343434|body2=343434|rightarm2=343434|shorts2=343434|socks2=343434| | current = 2012–13 Segunda División B }} Albacete Balompié, S.A.D. is a Spanish football team based in Albacete, in the autonomous community of Castile–La Mancha. Founded on 2 August 1940, it currently plays in Segunda División B, holding home matches at Estadio Carlos Belmonte, with a 17,300-seat capacity. History The club was founded in 1940, under the name Albacete Fútbol Asociación, being later changed in an attempt to make it sound "more Spanish". After years playing in the lower leagues, Albacete first played in the second division in 1985–86, repeating the feat five seasons later. In 1989, Benito Floro consecutively promoted it from the third to La Liga, overachieving for a seventh place in the first season in the top level. Floro would later coach Real Madrid, returning to Alba two seasons later, as the club were relegated in 1995–96. After years in the second division facing serious economic and sporting difficulties, Albacete returned to the top flight in the 2002–03 campaign, led by César Ferrando (later of Atlético de Madrid). However, it dropped in 2004–05, after just six wins from 38 matches, going on to stabilize in the subsequent seasons in the second level. The 2010–11 season brought two coaching changes, with both Antonio Calderón and David Vidal (who returned to the club only a few months after leaving) being fired, as Albacete returned to the third division after 21 years. On 6 December 2011, Andrés Iniesta - who played for the club in his youth before joining FC Barcelona - became the club's major shareholder, injecting €420,000 into the cash-trapped institution.Iniesta throws 420,000-euro lifeline to indebted Albacete; El País, 6 December 2011 The team managed to reach the last-16 in Copa del Rey nonetheless, notably beating Atlético Madrid 3–1 on aggregate.Manzano sacked by Atletico; ESPN Star Sports, 23 December 2011 Seasons Season to season |valign="top" width=0%| |} |valign="top" width=0%| |} ---- *'7' seasons in La Liga *'18' seasons in Segunda División *'8' seasons in Segunda División B *'29' seasons in Tercera División *'7' seasons in Categorías Regionales Recent seasons : Current squad The numbers are established according to the official website: www.albacete-bp.es and www.lfp.es Honours / Achievements *Second Division promotion: 1984–85, 1989–90 *First Division promotion: 1990–91, 2002–03 Stadium The club plays its home matches at the Estadio Carlos Belmonte, which has an all-seated capacity of 17,300. Originally built in 1960, the stadium underwent two major redevelopments, the last being in 1998. International players see also Famous coaches * César Ferrando * Benito Floro * Mariano García Remón * José Murcia * Julián Rubio * Iñaki Sáez * David Vidal * Víctor Espárrago See also *Albacete Balompié B *Albacete FS, a futsal club from the same city. References External links *Official website *Futbolme team profile Category:Albacete Balompié Category:Football clubs in Spain Category:Association football clubs established in 1940 Category:1940 establishments in Spain ca:Albacete Balompié de:Albacete Balompié es:Albacete Balompié eu:Albacete Balompié fr:Albacete Balompié gl:Albacete Balompié ko:알바세테 발롬피에 id:Albacete Balompié it:Albacete Balompié lv:Albasetes "Balompie" lt:Albacete Balompié hu:Albacete Balompié nl:Albacete Balompié ja:アルバセテ・バロンピエ pl:Albacete Balompié pt:Albacete Balompié ru:Альбасете (футбольный клуб) simple:Albacete Balompié sk:Albacete Balompié fi:Albacete Balompié sv:Albacete Balompié tr:Albacete Balompié zh:阿爾巴塞特足球會